


The Making of a Champion 冠军制造

by sunnywasabi



Category: Megatron Origin, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywasabi/pseuds/sunnywasabi
Summary: Fanfiction of Megatron Origin. In Chinese.After the C-12 roit, Megatron and his bots were seeking asylum in Kaon the Sin City. He found his way into the underground combat games, and got interviewed by Clamp, the organizer.A story of " Every-sexual-harassment-in-work-place-has-a-price-to-pay,-eventually."《威震天本纪》同人。C12暴动后，威震天和同伙在卡隆寻求藏身处。他找到了通往地下格斗的入口，不过首先他需要经过面试。这是个“职场性骚扰者早晚死翘翘”的故事。
Relationships: Clamp|Megatron
Kudos: 2





	The Making of a Champion 冠军制造

冠军制造 【IDW本纪 夹钳X威震天】  
“这个活动是对受害者的麻木不仁，对侵犯行为的怂恿，是以痛苦和羞辱为乐的非法行为。

严重的侵犯人权，涉嫌谋杀--他们却称之为体育竞技，还自得其乐。”【注】

但是对C12暴动的幸存者而言，这起初不过是另一份填油箱的工作。他们甚至没有去想这份“工作”的风险比挖矿如何。反正没得选。

卡隆，塞伯坦的罪恶之城。威震天早有耳闻，一个充斥着骗子，杀人犯，强拆者的城市。然而和铁堡，科学城，水晶城那些地方不同，这是唯一一个像他们这样的逃犯有机会生存下去的城市。从这种意义上讲卡隆也是最宽容，最仁慈，最平等的城市。至少在竞技场里，没人在乎你的制造方式，你的出生地，变形模式。你要做的只是不被对方杀死，然后找机会杀死对方就可以了。很简单。你再找不到比这更简单的求生方式了。

但你要找个老板。在那个弥漫着劣质高纯，机油和废液气味的油馆里，威震天第一次听到夹钳这个名字。夹钳是卡隆地下搏击的几个“老板”之一，组织比赛，从中获取不菲的抽头，本人也是个挺厉害的前拳手，兴趣使然偶尔也会下场打一仗。卡隆梦想的典型实现者。如果你初来乍到，想在地下搏击里碰碰运气，你可不能随便闯进一家赛场--除非你想被拆得连螺丝都不剩。酒保满意的收下小费，指点威震天。夹钳是这家酒馆的常客，如果他愿意收你入伙那就好说了，酒保说这话时目光怪异的打量着威震天。当时威震天还不明白这种眼神。

“谢谢。”他点点头，没动桌子上自己点的高纯。

\---------------------------------

他并没有等得太久。他不能等太久。他们迫降后，威震天指挥工友--那时已经是逃犯了--把运囚船上所有能够变卖的部件都拆了下来。

“愿意离开的拿走自己那份，想留下的--我来想办法。”

他很自然的说出了这句话。在抢夺运囚船时他已经成了这群绝望的矿工们的头儿。在此之前他从未肩负过别人的命运。而现在，面对留在自己身边既兴奋又不知所措的十几个塞伯坦人，他自然而然的承担了头领的责任。

快要散架的运囚船成了他们的临时住处，所幸迫降位置偏僻，再加上矿工们基本都是重型机械，他们还没遇到严重的骚扰。但是不会持续太久。轰隆隆说已经有陌生人打探他们的来路了。他们急需出路。

还在梅塞廷时，撞针每逢工休就拉着他去找油馆灌高纯，威震天由此见识了油馆作为了解一地真正生存守则的情报中心有多重要。然而获得情报也是要付费的。轰隆隆和迷乱两兄弟摩拳擦掌的表示要发挥迷你金刚的优势进城里小偷小摸一番。太危险了。威震天否定了这个提议。然后他沉默了一阵。那几个警卫的尸体你们扔了么？

没有啊。两个迷你金刚面面相觑。他俩都没敢接着问。

他第二次去油馆时又塞给了酒保更多的小费，酒保向他保证会帮他把那些零件卖个好价。尤其是变形齿轮，这玩意儿挺值钱呢。你还有多少我都可以收。酒保一脸堆笑，这笔钱买通夹钳没问题。那种奇怪的目光又浮现在酒保脸上，也许对你这样的根本不用那么多钱。

第三次去油馆时他见到了夹钳。身材高大，头盔像机器狐狸的轮廓，看不到口罩下的表情。但威震天不喜欢他上下打量自己的眼神，有一点像酒保的目光，但更多针扎在身上的不适感。他讨厌这种感觉。

但他没什么资格讨价还价。夹钳摩挲着下巴表示可以考虑让他入伙。当威震天说他要带十几个人-一个团队入伙时，夹钳哈哈大笑，好像是听到了什么了不得的笑话。笑够了的夹钳示意手下掏出一枚芯片卡交给威震天。

“明天，来这个地方。我们详细谈。”

\---------------------------

那是威震天第一次看到卡隆的地下搏斗--参赛者被称为角斗士。在夹钳的包厢里，他沉默的看着“坑”里-对竞技场的俗称-塞伯坦人以命相搏。观众席上同是塞伯坦人的观众呐喊咒骂。他还看到悬浮在空中的摄像机。对面几个视野更好的包厢透出模糊的灯光，和这间一样都安装了单面玻璃幕墙。

奇怪的是，面对坑里的厮杀，飞溅的机油和零落的四肢，他并不觉得恶心。他在C12第一次杀死一个塞伯坦人-那个要向他开枪的警卫-那时他只是震惊于自己竟然可以如此轻易夺走别人的性命。然而在劫持运囚船时，这种震惊已经所剩无几。即使他的工友在他身边倒下，机油和内部零件溅到他的面甲上，他也没有一丝一毫退缩。他很奇怪，为什么自己突然对暴力免疫了。撞针曾经嘲笑他打起架来胆子小得像只石油兔子。

夹钳的手抚摸上他的背后时，威震天感到一阵紧张的电流通遍全身，伴随着油箱里一阵不适。

昨天，在夹钳和他的保镖离开后，酒保招手叫他过去，暗示他所谓详细谈是什么意思。其实夹钳的人早就注意到你了，酒保说，看在你小费给得大方的份上，而且你看上去实在太菜鸟了简直像只傻乎乎的大号石油兔子，你要知道那是交易的一部分，并不是强拆，所以别把事情办成强拆对你没好处，懂？

现在想来，也可能是夹钳授意酒保这么说。

“你的生产批号是什么？”夹钳摸索着他背后的履带缝隙，突然问了一句。

“我不记得。”

“你是冷铸造吧？”

“这个重要么？”

“哦，不，不重要。”夹钳嗤嗤的笑了起来，“我只是有点好奇，你看起来像个军工型号，如果早下线几百万年说不定是个远征军团战士。还有---”

威震天突然感到夹钳的手-真的像夹钳一样-猛扯他的履带，剧痛让他本能的向后退了一步，但背上立即又挨了一记重击栽倒在地。他还来不及爬起来或者作出反应，夹钳就用膝盖压住了他背上传动轴令他动弹不得。

“还有记住，不要反问我。”夹钳凑近他的音频接收器，声音凶狠起来。“你这个贪心的矿渣。收留你和你的人要花太多钱去打发那些执法者。你们这样的菜鸟就算打到死也赚不到这些钱。何况你们大概会死得很快。我又不是傻瓜。”

威震天合上了光镜。他需要一点勇气说他要说的话。他知道语言的力量。正确的话可以达到想要的目的。但他需要一点勇气，因为这些话意味着他必须放弃一些重要的东西。

“请您原谅我的无知。我们走投无路。我...需要您的保护。”他低声说。“老板。”

最后那个词从他的唇边滑出时带着威震天自己都想不到的暧昧，他能感到夹钳放松了对他的压制。他没有动。

“呵。”夹钳的手顺着他的履带向下摸去。“你是个油腔滑调的小子。”

对接板被强行撬开的疼痛让威震天几乎抑制不住想要反击的冲动，夹钳察觉到了身下这具机体的不安分，抬手给了他的颈后一下子。

“没吭声？有意思。”夹钳冰冷的手指伸向被扯开一半的对接板。“能扛住疼对一个角斗士来讲很重要。不过我劝你放松一点儿...对，把腿分开放松点儿，现在只是检查而已。”

对接板依然没有自己滑开的迹象。夹钳的手指从半开的对接板挤了进去。粗暴的探查让匐在地上的机体一阵发抖，这种不熟悉的野蛮对待让放松的指令完全无法控制对接口保护性关闭的自主反应，但夹钳毫不费力的撑开了挣扎着收紧的对接口，又向里伸了一截，在触碰到某个节点时停滞了一下，然后试探一番，不无遗憾的叹了口气。

“虽然不太可能，可刚刚看你的反应还以为是原装机呢。”夹钳耸耸肩，一下子抽出了手，看看粘在手指上的润滑液和刮伤对接通道内壁时蹭上的机油。“这里的观众大多是来看角斗的，但也有些愿意多花一笔钱享受点儿额外服务。普通的服务机型满足不了他们。还有人愿意为原装机出大价钱。如果你还是台原装机，大概一次拆封就可以抵上打十几场比赛。”他几乎友好的拍拍威震天的后挡板。“不过你拆的不多，对接口用得蛮小心的，说不定做个小小的翻新就可以蒙混过去。干嘛不呢？你刚才的反应太他流水线的像台原装机了。”

窗外传来一阵欢呼，有一只队伍胜出了，这就意味着另一支队伍今天没有进项，要倒贴维修费，走运的话没有人去见普神-现在只是半场。

夹钳看了看场外。

“输的是一队新手，在他们能打赢比赛前至少要死掉2/3。”夹钳低头看着这个一动不动的年轻逃犯。他的对接口正在艰难的关闭，指令混乱导致润滑液迟滞的顺着接口边缘流到地板上。“如果是你一个， 我可以安排你少打些送死的比赛，这儿有的是别的赚钱门路。但是你要带着一群菜鸟恐怕就没这么简单了。”

“我们会赢的。”

听着对方在换气扇运转的声音下回答得这么干脆，这反差让夹钳差点笑出声来。夹钳起身放开了威震天，径自走向宽大的包厢座椅坐了下来。

“我不知道你是疯还是傻，不过你要是认真的， 我们就认真评估一下这个提议的可行性。”夹钳打开了边桌上一瓶高纯，直接喝了一口。“现在站起来。”

包厢昏暗的灯光胡乱分布，威震天站在夹钳面前，影子在墙上和地板上扭曲得如同怪兽。

“给我看看你的变形模式。...嗯很好。可以加载炮台。不过那也是一笔开销。”夹钳抬手示意可以变回机型。“以后你的对手会有各种形态，有的不止一种，有的没有变形模式，但是要记住保护自己的变形齿轮。那玩意儿比你卖给酒保的价格值钱得多。”

“是，老板。”

“现在，把你所有可拆卸的装甲都卸掉。”

“...是。”

这并不在意料之外。威震天在解开装甲锁扣时想。塞伯坦人具有自主意识，但他们很少意识到，这种所谓的自主意识，那些关于尊严，荣誉，羞耻的自主意识，是多么脆弱，多么容易被扭曲，被哄骗。这种扭曲和哄骗有时不失为自我保护机制。否则他用什么来说服自己，这不过是作矿工时的例行拆装甲检查，尤其是开采珍贵矿物时，矿主恨不得把每颗螺丝钉都扫描三遍。现在只不过是同样的程序，用更有收益的方式进行。

最后一块装甲落地时，夹钳满意的拍了拍手。

“转身看看...很好的内构。非常好。你一定是制作规格相当高的一批冷造机型。不是后来那些偷工减料的玩意儿。”他盯着威震天的脸，“怎么你好像提到这些就一脸不爽的表情。不过说实话，我还没见过这么漂亮的一脸不爽。也许你适合这种风格。角斗是要玩命，不过你也要给观众表演。”

“是。”

“头盔。”夹钳指指点点的说，“摘下来看看。”

威震天的手扶在头盔上，迟疑着。夹钳不耐烦了。

“你是怎么回事？全身的装甲都扒了，摘个头盔倒跟要你打开对接板似的。”

啊。威震天想，夹钳那种眼神，在酒保那里也见到过的，他想起来是什么目光了。他见过。在那个神经外科专家的手术台上，他从电击枪的昏迷中醒来时，看到的就是那种眼神。让他觉得自己是一只任人宰割的石油兔子。想起来了。

那时候他那么无助，那么害怕。害怕自己的思想被人夺走，害怕自己成为一具空壳。

现在还怕么？

现在他能掌握自己的命运么？

准备好了么？

他摘下了头盔。

“嗯...也没什么特别嘛。”夹钳又开始摩挲下巴。威震天有种预感，这家伙摸下巴时在想不好的主意。就算戴着口罩也能看出来。

“很好。现在是面试的最后一项。”夹钳伸手在边桌上拍了一下，包厢的门禁打开，夹钳的四个保镖走了进来。“我要去外面看会儿比赛。包厢里感觉不到气氛。”夹钳拎起喝了一半的高纯，起身离开。走到门口时他停下来，回头看着保镖们围向拆掉了所有装甲的威震天。这个年轻逃犯的脸上没有一丝惊慌，他在冷静的观察，同时正在判断对自己有利的站位。他的镜头快速的扫过了房间里所有可以用来做武器的摆设。夹钳非常满意。

“我要宣布一下规则。我的小伙子们会测试一下你能打到什么程度。打不过时可以求饶，但我劝你不要逃跑，你这个样子跑出去更危险。都不许打头，下半场结束时我回来看。”

\---------------------------------

那天坑里的比赛毫无悬念，萨尔魔的队伍把一伙菜鸟杀得片甲不留。真的是片甲不留。过于悬殊的实力差距让观众的欢呼没那么兴高采烈。夹钳往包厢走时，一边挥手回应一些认识他的观众和赌局直播员，一边想着也许是时候引进一批有惊喜的新人了，比如机械构造占有优势的失业矿工，这群胆敢发动暴乱，袭击议员，杀死警卫，劫持运囚船的法外之徒。领头的这个好好打磨一下还是个少见的漂亮的大型机。肯定有金主愿意花高价买他的附加服务。当然还要花点心血把这个威震天打造成一个合格的角斗士。不过在此之前他得先学点规矩。夹钳看得出，威震天是个天生的角斗士，但不听话，得给他点儿教训。希望自己的保镖们拿得好尺度，别把这个未来的摇钱树打得或者玩得太坏。不必担心，他们懂规矩。

打开包厢门时，夹钳觉得自己真不必担心保镖们玩过头了。

房间里一片狼藉，座椅四脚朝天，边桌断成了三截，水晶吊灯滚在地上，所有能砸碎的几乎都砸碎了，防弹防撞的玻璃上裂了一道缝隙，再打一下就能哗的一下子碎掉。

威震天正在穿回自己的装甲，从容的样子看起来比拆装甲时还有魅力。四个保镖全数趴在地上停机了。每个都被打了头，其中一个被折断了手臂，另一个腿上插着吊灯的半截装饰灯枝。

威震天拾起了头盔，转身时看到了夹钳。因为过热他的光学镜头猩红，换气风扇的轰鸣在门口就可以听到。他在等夹钳开口。

夹钳明白自己要重新计算这个交易的投入产出比了，很可能他这次捡到了宝贝，中了比领导模块还大的头奖，但是也可能是个滴答作响的定时炸弹。他还得再算算是让威震天去服务金主呢，还是让他专心打比赛--可以从中高级对手开打--很可能是匹真正的黑马，把身价炒上去再租给口味更高的金主...

但此时此刻，夹钳觉得自己有点着迷了。

“普神在上，我从来没有见过这样的散热片。”他有失威严的伸手轻轻摸向他的新战士头上展开的散热片，“我觉得可以考虑你的提议了。去我那儿，我们谈谈分成。”

END

\---------------------

【注】开头的文字直接用了TFG2翻译出版的威震天本纪里的内容。

【烛】后来夹钳就被海星威丢出去送死了。以防有人忘了，夹钳就是本纪里要海星威动手杀萨尔魔那位，应该是当时海星威所在的队伍的头子，然后在警车的报告里提到了在某场比赛中海星威故意挂了夹钳，自己成为团队首领，开始拥有自己的比赛场地，走上TF生巅峰啥的。

这个故事告诉我们，面试时耍流氓要遭报应的。


End file.
